Conventional showerheads utilized in semiconductor process chambers (e.g., deposition chambers, etch chambers, or the like) typically include a gas distribution plate permanently bonded to a base. The gas distribution plate requires periodic replacement due to degradation caused by exposure to plasma during plasma processes. However, the inventors have observed that since the gas distribution plate is permanently bonded to the base, the entire showerhead assembly requires replacement in order to replace the gas distribution plate, thus making the replacement process costly.
Therefore, the inventors have provided embodiments of an improved showerhead with detachable gas distribution plate.